Ten Mistakes That Led to Emily
by fromAtoS
Summary: It was supposed to be simple. One shot.


Ten Mistakes That Led to Emily 

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Pretty Little Liars, or its characters.

* * *

><p>It was supposed to be simple; it was supposed to be an experiment, people experiment with their sexuality all the time, so Hanna didn't see the problem with experimenting a little. What problem could have possibly emerged by having a little fun with the same-sex? In hindsight, it was a stupid way of thinking, because shit, it led to a couple mistakes.<p>

Mistake number one: kissing a gorgeous friend, because if there was one word that could describe Emily Fields it was gorgeous. She shouldn't have chosen Emily, but it was a small town, and Emily was more than willing so Hanna didn't see the harm. Hanna should have chosen an ugly stranger, maybe that way she could have avoided making mistake number two.

Second mistake: liking it, well, loving it actually. She shouldn't have kissed her for so long; she should have eaten an onion in order to prevent such a long kiss. It should have lasted two steamboats, not fifteen or twenty. The feeling of warmth and something unknown should have been a red flag. Hanna should have walked away. Maybe if she had then she wouldn't have made the third mistake.

Third mistake: craving it to the point that Hanna asked for more. Hanna didn't crave anyone, but there she was, craving more and more of Emily. More kisses, more hands, more time, in fact, the only thing she didn't want more of was clothing. Because hell, the less clothes the other girl was wearing meant the more skin was exposed. That's what led her to her fourth mistake.

Fourth mistake: realizing how fucking hot Emily was, thus making her possessive. It was the night Hanna learned that Alison had kissed Emily that Emily had been with someone else, that's when a shot of jealousy surged through her, and all coherent thoughts were lost. She saw green and red, shit she saw the whole color spectrum. That night Hanna let Emily know just who she belonged to now, and what would happen if she flirted with someone else. Suffice to say that Emily had to wear a scarf for a week, not that she was complaining. Then Maya appeared and started flirting with Emily, and the only thing Hanna could think was _that bitch_, and that's how mistake number five was happened.

Fifth mistake: sleeping with Emily. It wasn't enough, the kissing, groping and grinding wasn't enough for Hanna anymore. The "little" marks she left on Emily's skin weren't enough anymore, she needed a claim to her, and that's how they ended up sleeping together. That rumor that says your first time sucks, sure as hell didn't apply to her and Emily. They were more than satisfied, because if Hanna was going to do something, she was going to be _good_ at it. At the end of the night Hanna finally gotten a permanent piece of Emily, something that no one could take away, but that's what made mistake number six inevitable.

Sixth mistake: Cuddling after sex. I mean who would want to do anything but have sex all night? But their bodies could only take so much, so cuddling was a need, Hanna _had_ to cuddle the other girl, if only to make sure that she wouldn't run off with anyone else. What kind of person leaves right after anyway? Who has the energy? Because Hanna sure as hell didn't, and she made sure Emily didn't either. Plus, the feeling of needing to be close to someone after sex was inevitable too, she's pretty sure that feeling was universal. The seventh mistake was really out of Hanna's hands too, anyone in her position would have done the same.

Seventh mistake: making their arrangement public knowledge. People kept hitting on Emily, and shit, it was getting to her. It made Hanna's blood boil, seeing someone flirt with what was _hers_, so finally one day she just reached for the other girls hand and laced their fingers together. She would give anyone hell if they dared say something against them. Plus, it's not like Emily didn't approve of it, in fact she got some pretty hot action that night. Hanna's eighth mistake was purely out of obligation, and nothing more.

Eighth mistake: Going out on dates. I mean, she had to keep Emily interested in her, so of course she would take her out on dates and shit. It was necessary, and after a while it just became a habit, going to dinner, but Hanna could only take the other girl to dinner so many times. So sometimes she took Emily out to the movies, or for ice cream or anywhere the girl wanted. Hanna had to keep her woman happy, or else she wouldn't get any, but that's what led to mistake number nine.

Ninth mistake: saying they weren't a _couple_, because technically weren't. They were friends, with…a lot of benefits. It happened when Spencer asked her where her girlfriend was, and Hanna claimed she didn't have one. What did that one episode of Glee say? Sex isn't dating, but Emily didn't see it that way so she told Hanna off, and stormed away asking her to get over herself. Hanna thought about it, and realized that they hadn't slept together in over a week. The week had been filled with dinners or with Hanna sulking around until Emily got out of swim. Regardless of what happened throughout the day it always ended with a kiss, and a promise to see each other the next day. After a night of stuffing herself with ice cream and listing to Alanis Morissette Hanna did get over herself and that's what led to her last mistake.

Tenth mistake: telling Emily she loved her, because she fucking did. She fucking loved Emily Fields. So she showed up at Emily's porch with ten roses, telling her that they signified ten pivotal moments in their relationship that led her to this moment. The moment Hanna realized that the other girl was all she needed.

It was supposed to be simple, fun, and nothing major should have come out of it. Instead, she had gained a _girlfriend_. Hanna realized one thing, the mistakes? They weren't mistakes! They were miracles. Hanna realized that those ten little miracles were a story, _the story of us_, because looking down at the brunette, Hanna couldn't think of a better word to describe the journey that led to the girl in her arms.


End file.
